


thrill

by sweggscellent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tickling, like super lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me?” Kenma asks, and Hinata doesn’t hesitate.<br/>“Yes,” he says. “Do you trust <i>me</i>?”<br/>“Of course.”<br/>“Okay. Then what is it?”<br/>Kenma’s eyes shift away again and he pulls the edge of his lip between his teeth, chewing nervously. He looks back to Hinata. “I. I want... to tickle you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	thrill

**Author's Note:**

> enjoi

 “I want to try something.”

Hinata perks up from where he’s been working last-minute on an assignment, eyes bright as he looks at Kenma. “Yeah? What _kind_ of something?” He exaggerates waggling his eyebrows, and Kenma rolls his eyes.

There’s a small twinge of excitement curling in Hinata’s gut, even though he doesn’t know what the _something_ Kenma wants to try is. He’s been pestering him since the beginning of the month about doing something for Valentine’s Day, even though Kenma is more than impartial to the holiday, but some of the persistence must’ve broken through to him because between the two of them, Kenma is _rarely_ the one who wants to try things.

Kenma’s quiet exhale brings Hinata back to the present and he realises that his boyfriend hasn’t actually said anything yet; in fact, he looks a little flustered, perhaps even nervous.

“Kenma?” Hinata says, closing his laptop quietly and leaning forward to place gentle fingertips on Kenma’s knee. The blond’s shoulders shift a bit as he sucks in a breath. His eyes meet Hinata’s, and there’s an unspoken _don’t laugh_ that goes between them.

“Do you trust me?” Kenma asks, and Hinata doesn’t hesitate.

“Yes,” he says. “Do you trust _me_?”

“Of course.”

“Okay. Then what is it?”

Kenma’s eyes shift away again and he pulls the edge of his lip between his teeth, chewing nervously. He looks back to Hinata. “I. I want... to tickle you.”

It’s quiet, but Hinata doesn’t miss what he says. He sits there for a moment, maybe a little confused, because why would Kenma be all embarrassed over that?

“I mean,” Kenma continues, shifting more, hands beginning to fidget, “while we kiss. And I kind of want to, like, hold you down? Um. It-it’s like, a _thing_.”

A small thrill goes through Hinata’s gut and he’s nodding before he can catch himself.

“Okay, yeah.”     

“Really?” Kenma’s eyes brighten and he looks hopeful and endearing and Hinata is utterly enamored with him.

“Yeah! I trust you.” He grins brilliantly at the blond.

Hinata’s interested, of course, and Kenma knows just how painfully ticklish he is, but it’s more than that; it’s Kenma’s willingness to let Hinata be a part of something that obviously flusters him and makes him nervous, and it’s _especially_ the way Kenma’s lips are stretching into the smallest smile after Hinata says okay.

Pushing his laptop out of the way, Hinata shuffles forward and leans into Kenma’s space so he can kiss the smile from his mouth gently. Kenma responds instantly, fingers ceasing their fidgeting to brush softly against Hinata’s jaw. He pulls away gently.

“Tell me if it gets to be too much, okay? Like… traffic lights, yeah?” He sounds a little distant, like he can’t believe this is about to happen. Hinata tilts his head.

“Traffic lights?” A bit of the fog in Kenma’s eyes seems to clear.

“Yeah. Red if you want me to stop, yellow for slow down, green for go?”

“Okay. Got it,” Hinata agrees, and goes right back to kissing Kenma.

It’s slow at first, calm and familiar, but the anticipation is causing warmth to pool low in Hinata’s stomach already, muscles wound tight. Kenma leans further and further into his space until he’s forced to tip backward, and then Kenma is on him, straddling his hips and pinning him down. Hinata reaches up to card his fingers through the silk of Kenma’s hair, humming contentedly before it breaks off into a high trill of laughter, Kenma’s fingers in his ribs.

Hinata thinks he hears Kenma reverently whisper _oh my god_ when he pulls away from his mouth, but there’s very little he can focus on besides Kenma’s weight keeping him pinned as he attacks his sides and ribs.

Already there are tears forming in the corners of Hinata’s eyes, and it’s almost embarrassing just how ticklish he is, but he knows Kenma wouldn’t have asked to do this if it didn’t do something for him.

Abruptly, the tickling stops, and Hinata is already breathing heavily. Kenma leans down, lips against his ear, and whispers, “Can I take these off?” Hinata is confused for a moment before he belatedly realises Kenma’s scooted down and his fingers are tugging at his pants.

“Yeah,” Hinata says on a heavy exhale, letting his tense muscles go lax as Kenma pulls his jeans down his legs. “Oh my god.”

“Is it still okay?” Kenma asks, and those nerves are back, written plain across his features. Hinata smiles and pulls himself up, leaning down to peck Kenma on the nose.

“Yes,” he whispers, brushing Kenma’s bangs aside so he can press their foreheads together. “I’m even enjoying it a little. Green.”

To prove his point, Hinata wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s wrist and pulls his hand to his half-hard erection. Kenma gasps a little and Hinata can see his cheeks deepen in color. He hears him swallow.

“Good,” Kenma says, and he sounds pleased, squeezing once before returning to his perch on Hinata’s hips and pressing him back down into the bed by his shoulders. 

He wastes no time in attaching his mouth to Hinata’s neck, pressing bitey little kisses to the flushed skin as his hands skate down Hinata’s tensing stomach.

It’s weird being at someone’s total mercy like this, especially Kenma’s. Kenma’s strong, too, his strength discreet in his thin arms and soft thighs, but Hinata has witnessed firsthand just how well Kenma can hold his own, and it’s nothing to scoff at. He arches his hips up, and it’s like Kenma has followed his train of thought exactly, because he responds in kind by tilting his own down and keeping Hinata flat against the bed.

“ _Oh_ ,” Hinata manages through a laugh as Kenma digs his fingers into his stomach, “do that again.”

Kenma sucks at his throat, gentle, insistent pressure, and pushes his hips down again, grinding into Hinata. This is so much more intense than it usually is, paired with the oversensitivity of being tickled so mercilessly. He whines through a laugh, and Kenma only bears down harder, hands sliding under Hinata’s arms.

Hinata laughs louder, can feel the tears streaking his face now, the laughter tapering into a wavering moan when Kenma angles himself just right against his dick.

“Wait,” Kenma murmurs, and Hinata relaxes back down once all of the stimulation stops, chest heaving. “Can you…” he trails off, sliding his hands down Hinata’s arms and pulling them up until Hinata feels the bars of his headboard bumping into his lax fists.

“Oh,” is all Hinata says before nodding and gripping the bars. He’s suddenly incredibly nervous; he feels exposed like this, _vulnerable_ , and he’s been in worse and more compromising positions but _this_ is new, different. He swallows and nods at Kenma one last time.

If he was merciless before, he’s out for blood now; Kenma keeps an insistent, nearly flawless pace with his hips as he attacks Hinata’s armpits with one hand, the other busy with his nipples. As if on instinct, Hinata jerks his arms back down, and Kenma slows for just a minute. He’s smiling, _really_ smiling now, and he gently pulls Hinata’s arms back up, curving his own fingers around the redhead’s until they’re firm around the bars again.

“Don’t let go,” is the only warning Hinata gets before Kenma is attacking him again.

Hinata can hardly breathe through the mangle of whimpering and laughter leaving his mouth, and Kenma watches him for a while with that intense, fond look in his eyes before he leans down, covering Hinata’s mouth and kissing the laughter right out of it. Through the haze of overstimulation, Hinata can just barely register the fact that Kenma is hard against him.

It’s almost too much, but he’s also incredibly close, and there’s no way Hinata can ask Kenma to stop. He grinds back against him the best he can through the laughter convulsions, his bones like jelly, and pulls back to gasp brokenly against Kenma’s mouth.

“I’m gonna come,” he manages to push out, sweaty hands slipping against the headboard, and Kenma only goes harder, tugging at Hinata’s lower lip with his teeth. He moves the hand at Hinata’s chest to tickle the inside of his thigh, just shy of his cock.

“Then come for me, Shouyou,” he murmurs, sounding much more collected than Hinata would have assumed, but that’s all he can register before he’s falling apart, laughing through his orgasm. Kenma doesn’t stop until Hinata is gasping harshly for air through his giggles.

“Oh,” Hinata breathes, eyes closed and cheeks flushed as he finally collapses onto his back. Kenma shifts so he’s kneeling next to the redhead, fingertips gentle where they wipe at the tear tracks on Hinata’s face. “Oh my God.”

“Are you okay?” Kenma asks, gingerly tugging Hinata’s shirt back down where it had ridden up. He slides his hands back up, running them over Hinata’s arms as a reminder that he can let go of the headboard.

Hinata does, stretching his arms out and opening his eyes slowly to look at Kenma. He still looks worried. Hinata smiles, reaching up to cup the blond’s face.

“I’m very okay. Super okay, even. That was awesome!” He sits up suddenly and kisses Kenma quickly. “Seriously. I love you.”

Kenma blushes bright pink and looks away for half a second before he brings his gaze back to Hinata. There’s an obvious smile on his mouth too, now.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, nudging his nose against Hinata’s. “I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [shitfucklr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com)


End file.
